Lady Fae's Life is in the Hands Of a Grim Reaper
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is for my friend and is continuing of Helping Grell. In this one Grell actually helps Fae out when things are reversed. Enjoy :)
Sebastian was going on a trip to the other end of England to get some more of Fae's favorite tea. So Fae goes into town to get some tea that will hold her over for the weeks to come, she'd rather have straight black coffee then touch Baldroy's tea. She likes some of the food he cooks, when he doesn't use dynamite as a way to cook it up good. Though he uses dynamite to make the tea for some odd reason. She gets what she needs and goes to take the long way home. A knife gets to her throat, she barely has time to react when the guy slits her throat.

"Stay here and die like a good little girl" says the man, "And so you don't get any bright ideas.

He slits her back of her knees too, if she can't run she won't make it home or to the nearest hospital. No not just her man, this man might actually end up the man who killed, "Lady Fae Phantomhive". He leaves letting her gasp for air and cry her last tears. She doesn't want to die, she wants to live, but she's too far from home and talking is a struggle. She tries crawling but doesn't get too far, her tears fall and fall as she lays down in the grass. Grell was coming to see where he almost died and wouldn't luck have it, he sees Lady Fae on the grass. She was weakly calling for help, she didn't care who it was at this point, she just didn't want to die. Until she just closes her eyes finally accepting her fate. Grell didn't though, he scoops her up and starts running for her estate, she needed to be in a space she was familiar with and his house was in no condition to have someone dying to stay there. She looks up her vision is blurred badly, she just lays her head on his chest letting whoever found her carry her off. He burst open both doors and rushes upstairs grabbing Meyrin's arm as he goes.

"I need your help as I don't know where the medical supplies is." says Grell

"What happened to Lady Fae?!" asks Meyrin worried

"I'm not sure, I found her on the ground. She'll bleed to death if you don't get me some medical supplies!" Says Grell

"R-right!" Says Meyrin

She's off and helps Grell tend to Fae, as she falls back asleep. At least she tries too, until Grell is finished, he doesn't let her sleep. Closing her eyes right now could mean that she's dying and he oldly doesn't want her to die. He's actually very worried about her, he doesn't know why. This isn't to repay the debt but knowing her she'd say it was. He takes care of her for seven days straight non-stop. He doesn't mind, when Lady Fae's eyes flutter open she sees Grell and looks at him confused. She goes to speak but he shushes her.

"Don't talk, you should stay here for a couple more days, I wouldn't be surprised if it hurt you to move your legs at all. Uhh...one minute." Says Grell

He goes and gets her pen and paper, and helps her sit up a bit. She gets that the idea is to write what she wants to say to him.

'Did you help me?' she writes

"Yes" says Grell

'Why didn't you let me die? Wait. I get it it was to repay the debt of me saving your life right? Well you can leave as you can I am alive and I'll be better.' she writes

He shakes his head 'no', she looks at him confused.

"That's not why, I honestly don't know why. I just didn't want you to die." says Grell

She looks into his eyes and sees he's telling the truth.

'What happened when you took me home?' Fae writes

"I took care of you for a week. Rest. I'll get you something to eat."says Grell

Fae has no choice but to let him but she does write one thing before he takes her paper and pen.

'Thank you for saving my life.' writes Fae

"No problem" says Grell, with a smile

Fae manages a little smile herself. Grell takes care of her the whole time she starts to slowly recover it's a long process but they actually don't mind. After a while Sebastian finally makes it home and when he hears what happened, Sebastian runs up to her. Grell gets out of the way, Fae sits up and hugs him.

"Are you alright, kitten?" asks Sebastian

"I'm alright, Grell took care of me." says Fae, weakly

Sebastian turns to Grell in shock.

"Uh..yeah. Um..I'll leave you too to catch up. Goodbye." says Grell

"Bye, Grell. And thanks again." says Fae, weakly and with a smile

"Don't mention it, Fae." says Grell, smile

He leaves leaping out the window and only looks back once with the same thought on his mind.

"Why did I even care to begin with and still do?"asks Grell, to himself

He shakes his head clear and leaves quickly.

The End


End file.
